


Lie

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: It has been a few years since you and Leon have been together but something wasn’t right. You could feel it. You have noticed that Leon had been talking to Illuminata a lot more than he used to and he doesn’t know that you know about them. Often, when he comes home and when you ask him where he has been, he answers that he was fishing late. Yet, you still believe him even though you know that he is lying. You don’t know why he’s doing this. Was it because you did something wrong? Soon, he’ll find out that you know about his affair and that day will be today.
Kudos: 2





	Lie

You were sitting in your room, curled up around a pillow. You couldn’t believe what you saw when you were going to Blossom for some seeds. Leon was leaning against the flower shop, supposedly flirting with Illuminata, who was obviously poorly flirting back. This made you slightly angry as you paid for the seeds and ran to Margaret’s house. Immediately walking in, Margaret looked at you with a confused look on her face. “Hey, (Y/n). What’s up?” She asked and stood up, walking over to you and noticing your distress. “Margaret, I need your help,” you responded. “Like as soon as possible.” Margaret nodded. “What can I do to help?”

After explaining to her what you needed help with, she nodded. “Of course, (Y/n). You want this to be at Porcoline’s eatery, right?” She asked and you nodded in reply. “That’s the only place with a piano.” You chuckled lightly, as did she. Sometimes it was good to have a friend like her. After planning a time and saying your goodbyes, you left and walked back to your house, not really expecting Leon to be there before you. “Hey, (Y/n)-” You stopped him there. “Leon, I know what you’re doing with Illuminata. I know you love her so don’t play dumb.” This caused him to grow silent. Yep. There was proof that he was cheating. He was as pale as a ghost. You scoffed as you turned around and walked to the door, your eyes stinging with tears but you blinked them back. You walked out the door without another word, although Leon tried to stop you and explain himself.

Soon enough, the time came to meet Margaret at Porcoline’s eatery. You knew what you had to do. You took a deep breath and walked in the eatery, revealing Dylas, Porcoline, Margaret, Forte, and Doug. You smiled slightly and approached them. “Everyone else has been informed to come at the time you wanted,” Margaret smiled. “Don’t worry. Leon has been informed as well.” You nodded in response. “Thanks, Margaret. I appreciate it.” You got in your position and so did Margaret. You looked back at her and then back at the others, who nodded. You took a deep breath as you closed your eyes and began to sing.

“Why can’t it be perfect?

This love’s not even real

Why don’t I cry for you?

Love was dead from the start,”

Soon enough, the others began pouring in the eatery. They all sat down in the open tables and kept their gaze on you. You weren’t shy about doing stuff in front of people so you didn’t mind people staring at you. You opened your eyes as you continued and Margaret continued playing the piano.

“I don’t want you

I don’t need you

I’ll forget you.

It doesn’t matter.”

Some were confused about who the song was directed to, but others knew. You let your eyes look at the faces of the people who were there. No sign of Leon or Illuminata yet. You let out a small sigh as you kept your focus on what you were doing. You knew this was the right thing to do. 

“I’ll play along 

Writing our song

We are perfect. 

I love you,”

After what seemed like forever, Leon and Illuminata walked in, hand in hand. This made your blood boil hotter than lava but you didn’t let it get the best of you. You knew better than that. You knew better than letting hate overcome you. You knew you were better off without him. He wasn’t right for you. You deserve someone better. They sat down in two empty seats and gossiped slightly about you.

“No, this is all wrong,

Why aren’t you gone?

I know you’re not that strong.

Don’t listen to me,

We’ll always be so perfectly 

HAPPY.”  
They both stopped talking and their heads snapped towards you. Leon knew what you were talking about and his ears pressed against his head as Illuminata gave him the ‘dude what the hell?’ look as if he didn’t tell her that he was dating you. She didn’t get up and leave like you thought she did. She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. Her feelings didn’t matter to you at all.

“The lies you succumb to,

Blissfully unaware.

I don’t know how you can’t 

See through my facade.”

Everything was going according to plan. Leon had his chin resting against his palm, apparently feeling the guilt. He shouldn’t have cheated and now that this relationship was over, he didn’t know what to do. He felt like he didn’t want anyone else but you but now he ruined it. He ruined it all just because of his instincts. He can’t fix it with apologies because apologies won’t work anymore.

“I don’t want you, 

I don’t need you.

I’ll forget you,

It doesn’t matter.”

You felt tears welled up in your eyes again but you pushed them back. You can’t cry in front of everyone and seem weak or seeking attention. You are stronger than this, (Y/n), you thought to yourself as you took a deep breath to calm yourself down. Your heart was racing and you weren’t sure how to calm down beside deep breaths. You were only halfway through and you knew you were doing great. You just had to push through it. 

“I’ll play along,

Writing our song.

We are perfect,

I love you.”

You’re almost done with the song, you thought. You got this. Just try not to cry until the end of the song. It’ll be alright. Everyone seemed to be tearing up at each crack of your voice with the lyrics. You were surprised at how many had tears already running down their faces.

“And maybe one day I’ll

Get to see your smile.

Into the arms of someone 

Who loves you like I do.”

You move your hair out of your face and took a moment. You weren’t really ready to burst into tears in the last bit of the song. Hell, now everyone had tears streaming down their faces, even Leon. You have never seen him cry before. Now’s your chance to finish the song before anything happens.

“No, this is all wrong,

Why aren’t you gone?

I know you’re not that strong,

Don’t listen to me

We’ll always be so perfectly

HAPPY.”

Tears were now streaming down your face as you stepped back and covered your face with your hands. You were disappointed in yourself for crying in front of everyone but you were glad to get it out now from all those years you thought you were useless. You walked out without saying a word and went back to your house, Doug following close behind to make sure you were alright.


End file.
